Danny Phantom Unlimited
by Mr.DarkPhantom
Summary: this is a prologue for a story I'm working on it kinda sets the background for the story's major plot and it's supposed to be M rated I guess


Danny Phantom Unlimited

Prologue one: Wicked Ways

Ghost Zone, Observant High Council's Prison.

No specific moment.

In the maximum security cellblock of this prison, enclosed by a chrono-randomization barrier, that makes everything inside these walls out of sync with all time, the most evil ghost known is found locked down and chained with handcuffs design to cover his hands in order to suppress his powers, sitting and waiting, deep in the darkest cell, softly enlightened by the dim light of his flaming hair.

- We told you this was bound to happen sooner or later, Clockwork.

- We told you this was bound to happen sooner or later, Clockwork.

- I know, and you said that twice. I'd like to see him now.

- We told you that he was your responsibility.

- And this is the third time he escapes this month.

- We had no choice but to lock him in a timeless cell to hide him from all time.

- Now he has no place or moment to escape.

- He already exists outside of time. He is an gray area when it comes to that matter. You two know that, don't you?

- He is in the cell D.

- No pun intended.

- It was just the only fire resistant cell we had.

- And the only one with pillows on the walls.

- He is a mass murderer, not schizophrenic.

- That was for our guards protection, not his.

- Understandable.

The metallic door of the cell is opened making an awful squeak, illuminating the cell and hurting Dan's eyes.

- Your "parole" is here.

- Oh, what a surprise - says Dan sarcastically.

- A surprise indeed. Next time you escape, would you please use the door like a normal person or at least phase through the walls like a ghost. Money doesn't grow in threes and I'm pretty much paying the handyman's son college.

- There are colleges in the ghost zone?

- We'll leave you two alone, and this time, when you take him home, please make sure he stays in his room.

- What am I going to do with you?

- I don't know, daddy. I guess you could take my T.V., but I don't have any. That is the real crime here.

- I'm being serious.

- Me too. Is already bad enough I don't get to kill or maim, and you lock me in a room with no T.V.? What am I supposed to do then? At least the observants have that courtesy. But they need a new channels packet, because this one goes from MTV to MTV3.

- Tell me, do you know why did I take you in and make myself responsible for you?

- As a matter of fact, I do. Because you need me.

- And why would think that?

- Because I'm a man of power, and people like you wants to have that kind of power in their hands, leashed and under control. But the thing is you can't control the power - states, standing up, overloading the handcuffs with his ghost energy. - Ah, much better - says rubbing his hands. - Now tell me, was the shackle in my feet really necessary?

- No, we just thought it would be fun.

- The guard over there doesn't think the same way - says pointing at the ghost guard laying on the floor whose head was smashed with the ball. - Actually he doesn't think anymore know that his brain is splattered all over the wall. He left an awful stain.

- I can see that.

- I guess he won't be the head of company. Tell me, why don't we go down to business? Ever since you locked me in that room I knew that there was something you wanted from me. I can tell the why but I just couldn't point out the what. But give it to me straight; what do you want from me? What do you need my power for?

- What I want is very simple. I want your help.

- Me, helping you? Hahahahahahahahaha… - Dan makes a pause in his laugh, to get his breathe back and keeps laughing at Clockwork - hahahahaha… You serious?

- Yes, I am. You don't think you can help me?

- Of course not, I'm a criminal. I'm a notorious liar, murderer, thief and rapist. I ain't worth of trust and I don't help others. What on earth would possess you to believe that you could ask for my help just like that and that I would give it to you out of the nonexistent kindness of my hearth without anything in return?

- I know that you don't do anything that doesn't benefits you specially if it involves helping others. But believe me, this will greatly benefit us all.

- And what's there to stop me from doing nothing? What's there that is supposed to benefit me?

- This – says Clockwork, taking Dan to the future. A future devoid of any life or anything at all. Just an endless wasteland as far as the eye can see.

– What is this?

- This is the future. Just a few years from now.

- Looks shitier than my future. Whatever caused this, I'm already its fan.

- Good, because I want you to kill it. I want you to destroy what caused this.

- You want me to fight whoever did this? I'm not a hero, I'm the motherfucker villain. I don't save the future. In fact, why don't you fight it yourself?

- There are rules to it, Danny…

- Don't you ever call me like that. Ever! - yells Dan enraged for listening to his old name.

- You see, while I cannot directly audit (unless strictly necessary) just like my annoying bosses, I can always "ask" people to do my dirty work. To do all the things that need to be done and…

- Ok, I see where this is going to, so let me spell it out for you: you want me to be your private mercenary, to be your personal little hitman, am I right?

- Mercenary? Oh good, that's such an ugly word. I prefer the term soldier by contract. I see that more… precise.

- I see. And what am I supposed to "fight" for you? And most important, what's in there for me?

- You may wanna put a hat on your head.

- What?

Snapping his fingers, Clockwork takes Dan to the moon.

- Wait, who blew out the candle? - asks Dan touching his "hairless" head. - Damn it, this is why I hate outer space, specially the moon.

- You used to love it when you were a child.

- Don't push your luck old man.

- I know, I wasn't going to. Remember when you said that I needed your power? You were only half right. Now you see that thing floating next to earth? That giant monster with a head so big that only its eye alone is larger than earth? That's what I want you to kill.

- Ok, I see, I see… Are you out of your fucking mind? You want me to fight that thing? Are you insane? I mean I'm as bad as I come, but if I see that thing in my wall I'm moving the hell out there. Besides I don't have what it takes to fight it.

- You think? If is power what you are worried about, worry no more, because I'm planning on giving you all the power you need to carry out my plans. That's what's in there for you. In fact, assuming everything goes according to my plans and we stop this creature, this… event, this future we're looking at is earth's best possible future.

- Ha-ha. You said "ass".

- Oh great, someone is been watching Beavis and Butt-head.

- Hey, I told you they need new channels. And I wasn't worried about power. When I said I didn't have what it takes to do that, I meant I didn't have a reason to fight for. Now I do. But seriously, the best possible future? What is in your mind this time, Clockwork? I don't think you really want me to kill earth, do you?

- No. I want you to remake the whole cosmos to your wicked image so when that thing comes into our universe to feed on it, it won't find a happy meal waiting for it. That's what I want from you. That's why I need you, the villain, not the hero.

- Right… How stupid do you think I'm? Why don't you ask the hero to do that? If what you want is to save the universe…

- You'll do it because you are a survivor. That's what you do, you survive.

- And…?

- Because to save the universe it has to be destroyed first. Something he would never do. And because power corrupts, and to stop this thing we need absolute power, absolute power corrupts absolutely, and you are already corrupted, which means you have nothing to lose.

- Meaning, you're lying to me and that this is a more than dangerous, suicide mission and I'm the perfect man because I have nothing to lose, am I right?

- Once again, that's only half the truth. Of course is dangerous, the bloody universe is at stake here. And certantely you have nothing to lose indeed, but everything to win.

- How nice. What's the other half of the truth?

- My business.

- Wow, you are worse than a politician.

- Do we have a deal?

- Oh what the hell, at least I made it on TV and I won't be having sex with Mandy.

Dan shakes Clockwork's hand, taking his offer.

- Congratulations boy, you got yourself a hitman, I mean a soldier by contract.

- Excellent – says Clockwork with a smile on his face. - Now prepare. This private war of ours is not going to win itself. Oh, one more thing.

- What?

- This.

Dan bows down on his knees by the pain that abruptly runs through his body.

- What have you done to me? – asks enraged, with his body steaming.

- I took a little insurance in order to make sure you won't disobey me. It's an old trick known as bounding.

- What?

- In others words, you are my bitch now – states as a glowing green chain extends on Dan's hands and fades away.

- Bitch? Are you trying to talk black?

- Yeah. That's how Clockwork do.

- Yeah… well Clockwork don't. Now take me back somewhere with oxygen. I hate balding and I'm freezing here.

Prologue two: What lurks in the shadows.

6 months after Phantom Planet

Fenton Works, 11:46 PM UTC

Danny flies sneaking into his room through the window.

- Great, mom and dad are still sleeping, I capture a goddamn ghost zoo on the loose, spend the night with Sam (no pun intended) and I came back before my parents notice I was gone. If I start crapping nuggets of gold out my but my life would be perfect. - Morphing back into his human form, he throws off his t-shirt on his desk where he finds a brown envelope waiting for him. - What's this?

Danny opens the envelope and founds a screen within.

Immediately, it begins to scan him while it floats in front of him.

- Ecto-signature confirmed. Subject: Daniel "Danny" Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom. - Says a computer voice coming from the screen.

Instinctively, Danny goes ghost.

- Fuckityfuck!

- Greetings Mr. Fenton – says a shady figure with red eyes, on the screen. Danny couldn't see who it was, but he was sure that the silhouette and voice was the one of a man. - I am glad to see that this packet found you well.

- Ah, thanks… I guess… Now, who are you supposed to be? A member of the Swollen Eyeball Network?

- Why does everyone make that joke? No, I am not one of them. My name, to you, is Mr. M.

- Right. And I thought Invis-o-bill was a stupid name.

- Mr. Fenton… - Danny quickly interrupts him.

- Danny.

- What?

- Call me Danny. Mr. Fenton is my father, who is sleeping and… oh, what do I worry about? He won't get up any time soon.

- Ok… Daniel, I am here, to put it that way, in behalf of my associates to make you a business proposition.

- What kind of business? Is it porn?

- No…

- 'Cuz I always thought it would be cool to be a porn star named "Stinger". Is a very dramatic pun. I would even a have a tattoo of a scorpion on my back.

- Yes, ok. My partners and I are into more serious business.

- Oh, I got it… You are into the S&M, aren't you?

- No.

- Then what kind of business is that?

- Ghost threats and world saving business.

- World saving?

- Our world, Daniel.

- Oh, really? And where were you and your fellas six months ago when the earth was about to be destroyed by a giant asteroid that for no reason had the shape of a skull?

- Unfortunately, my partners and I in the New Millennium Foundation were useless against that threat. That's why I am here tonight to offer you a place with us, a place in our company, if we can call it that way.

- Ok, why?

- Because we both want the same thing, we want to save the world and together we can save it from threats we cannot stop in our own, we can make this world a safer place.

- No, I mean, why would you think that I would join your group? I don't even know who you guys are.

- Because as I said, we have a common goal, and the best way to get it is by working together. We cannot save the world without help, none of us can. We have our limitations, we all have, but if history has proven something is that when we humans work together for a common goal, there are no limits for what we can achieve. That is why I offer you my help, my assistance and resources, unlimited resources. With them, you will have no limitation of any kind and in return I expect you to have the same courtesy with us.

- Yeah. Way too much talking and not really going anywhere…

- Mr. Fenton, there is a war going on right now, sides are being made. And this war is bound to reach our world sooner or later and when that happens the only way we can survive it, is by having the strongest alliance. Please, help me to stop what's about to happen.

- Sorry, I don't buy it. Hereby I respectfully decline your offer.

- I believed you will have your doubts about this. The screen we are using to talk will give you a number. Please think this through. And if you are willing to accept my offer, just call the number on the card. But keep in mind that the time you have to think might be short.

- Is that a threat?

- Is a warning Mr. Fenton. You are the only hero that this world has, but you cannot save it on your own. Take my help and you could do amazing things, things you have never imagined and ensure the future of the world. Keep doing things alone, and you might just fail.

The screen turns off, and fades in a green ring of energy, leaving a black card behind, with a number printed in green and the words Welcome to our New Millennium.

Prologue three: The gathering

Ghost Zone, Skulker's Island

August 14, 3:34 PM UTC

Skulker spies on Danny with a skull-like bug he planted in the Fenton house.

- Soon ghost child, soon your head will be in my room of trophies.

- You have said that plenty of times, my little friend.

- Technus! How did you get in here?

- Oh please. I'm Technus, master of all technological and glowing stuff. Your security system is nothing but a kids' play to me. Also, you gave me a backup key of your house, remember?

- That was for emergencies only. What are you doing here?

- I have a proposition for you.

- A proposition? Oh my glob! This is so sudden. Are you gonna do the whole kneeing thing like an old school gentlemen? - asks sarcastically

- Very funny.

- Yeah, I thought that. But seriously, what do you want?

- Tell me, what do you think about pack hunting?

- I think… it could be interesting – states Skulker with a smile on his cyber armor's face.

And so, Technus began the gathering of his team. Some join him looking for vengeance without thinking it once…

- So, what do you say Penny, would you join us?

- Count me in.

Some followed him ruled by a code of honor…

Pariah's Keep, 4:46 PM UTC

- Art thou aware that without my Soul Shredder I am half the ghost I was, right?

- And what if, I Technus, master of all technological and metallic things, can make you a better one. A sword much stronger than your old sword, and make you more powerful than ever before.

- Then count me in thy files.

Some just followed him to escape out of their misery and taste the power one more time.

- … so you can choose whether if you stay here, rotting in the filth and mud, or join Technus, and know what power feels like once again.

- And taking commands from someone other than me? Mayhap Aragon is down, but he will never crawl or knee before anyone!

- If you join us, you can finally destroy the one who overthrown you and give an stage cup by yourself to get rid of the pretender that sits in your throne. Do we have a deal?

- You got me in destroy.

And some just to bright and be listened one more time…

Ghost Zone, Down the Ghost Rabbit Hole Club.

1:45 AM UTC

- I'm telling you Technus, this is a bad idea. Bad everywhere.

- What's the matter? Just because you are as smooth as a Ken doesn't mean you can't enjoy a gentlemen's club.

- This is a strip club.

- It's just an euphemism.

- I didn't even know we had such place in the ghost zone. So many nights wasted going to the earth looking for a place like this.

- The biggest surprise here is that Terminatra actually has nipples and a pussy. I believed she was as smooth as a Barbie doll. But no she is not.

- Wow. I wish more women could open their legs like that. But I still don't get it, what are we doing here?

- Other than getting a ghost boner while we spent our money on women and wine. We are looking for someone, a key piece to the puzzle and maybe the most important member of our team, second to me of course.

- Who?

- Just wait. Yeah baby, make it rain, baby! Make it rain!

- Oh, I'll wait… right about… there, in the Black Kitty room.

- I wouldn't recommend that. Every man who sees her ends with bad luck. Hence, the black cat theme of the room, although is worth it for what I heard.

- Or I could just stay here with you.

- And now prepare to burn your money like you've never done it before, unless you've being here the whole month, for here she comes, the star of the evening, and the hottest girl in the whole ghost zone in the most literal sense of the word. If you've seen her, you know she moves like sin, she can burn everything with her girly little touch, and she has done it twice this week, she can sing and once you listen to her voice and take a look at her hips you'll be hypnotized by her charm. Here comes Ember McLain!

- You are surprised, aren't you?

- Un-fucking-believable.

- Not really. Half the wannabe singer girls end in a place like this when they follow their dreams. She is lucky she is not working at The Enchanted Forest.

- The Enchanted Forest? Who names these places? A monkey in a library?

Meanwhile, in the library of the ghost zone.

- Hurry up, monkey! We have three more places to name.

Like you didn't see that coming at all.

And now back with Skulker and Technus.

- Who cares? Now buck up!

You'll finally get to know what she looks like naked.

- How do you-?

- Like if is secret that you never did it when she was your girlfriend.

- Right now, I hate you so much.

The lights of the club turn off leaving the place in total darkness. Soon, Ember's blue flaming hair manifests in the air, illuminating the place with its thin light.

As her whole body forms in stage, she begins to illuminate the place with the dim light of her fiery body, glowing and dancing without any other light than the one of her own body.

Dancing in the pole like an expert, she begins to take off her clothe off, and the more skin she revealed, the more she illuminated the place.

Soon she had nothing but her pants and her bikini top which she slowly…

You know what? This feels needy. I'm just gonna skip to the part when they make the deal.

One hour later, in Ember's room, where she hangs sweat and naked after a good show that you wish you could have seen, because yeah, the motherfucker show was worth every fucking dime and every dollar in your pockets!…

- Are you telling me that I can stop working in this wonderful place where I can low myself by rubbing my undead naked body in a pole in front of every ghost in the ghost zone for money just to low myself by picking up a fight with that dipstick? Stop looking at my beautiful teen tits and read my leaps. FUCK YOU! No thanks. I already left that life behind, and I don't see anything in there for me.

Although sometimes, there are those who need just a little extra.

- We have money - says Technus.

- Thank you.

And so, Technus gathered his team. The last piece of the puzzle was now in its place, setting in motion a chain of events bigger than he can foresee and… You know what? This feels needy too, so let's forget about this and focus on the fact that he has a team now, shall we?


End file.
